In my darkness My Idol is my light
by Yazawa Maki
Summary: Rivals turn into lovers


**Maki's P.O.V**

 _From mornings first light to evenings last star all I see is darkness whether I'm awake or asleep... because I'm blind... since 2 years ago I'm already blind because of that car accident... I just have to wait for an eye donor so that I can be able to see the colorful world again..._

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock...but all I see is darkness..Today is April 23 2015

"Good Morning Maki" My mom greeted

"Morning Mom" I replied

"How's your sleep?" She asked

"Just fine,I guess" I said

"Your friends are already here. They're waiting for you downstairs" My mom said

"What time is it?" I asked

"9:23 AM, dear" My Mom said

"Ohhh I better change" I said and my mom went outside my room

After changing my clothes I went downstairs...even though I can't see I already know which way I was going.. I'm getting used to it...

"Geez... Maki-chan what took you so long nyaa?" Rin said

"Sorry Rin hehehe" I slightly giggled

"So are you ready Maki-chan?" Umi asked

"Yup... by the way... what are we going to do in the mall?" I asked them

"Well we will eat breakfast there, shopping, lunch, and we want to see someone popular" Nozomi said

"Popular?" I asked

"hehehehe it's just a secret" Nozomi giggled

After 25 mins. We arrive at the mall... we eat breakfast... go shopping...eat lunch and at 1:00 PM I don't know where I am but we're still in the mall but I don't know where... my 3 friends let me sit on a chair and I can hear many people in the area...

"Who is the popular person you're talking about Nozomi?" I asked her

" Yazawa Nico..." Nozomi said

"Geez Nozomi...why are we here?... I want to go home... my father will get mad at me if he knows that I'm here...watching Yazawa Nico... I thought you know that the Nishikino and the Yazawa are rivals right?" I asked her

"I know that Maki-chii but we're just here to watch her...we're not going to talk to her" Nozomi said

"Even if I watch... I can't see the performance..." I said

"it's okay nyaa... I know you will love hearing Yazawa-san's voice nyaa" Rin cheerfully said

"It's starting guys" Umi said

"Nico-Nico Nii! I'm here everyone!" Nico shouted to her fans

 _well...she has a cute voice, I guess..._ I thought

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"It's another day to make people smile, isn't Nico-chan?" Hanayo said

"Yup! Hehehehe" I giggled

"Nico-chan you better remember the steps I teach you" Eri said

"Of course Eri-chan..." I smiled

"Nico-chan here's your costume... I hope it's okay..." Kotori said

"Well... it's great Kotori-chan hehehe" I smiled again

these 3 friends of mine sure is the best friends ever... they're always there with me to cheer me up, help me, and worried about me... I became an Idol to make people smile, I can't believe that my dream already came true

"Yazawa-san... It's time..." my manager said

"Ok Manager-san" I said

"Good luck Nico-chan!" My 3 friends cheered for me

"Thanks" I said

after 40 seconds... it's time...

"Nico-Nico-Nii! I'm Here Everyone!" I shouted to all my fans

After 3 hours, the show is now ended all I see is a smile on everyone's faces but except for this one scarlet haired girl who don't smile since the show started, she always look down and have no emotions at all... I wonder what's her problem... after some couple minutes I saw her again being with her 3 friends so I told Eri to make them come here because I want to know what's the problem of that girl... they came... and I can still see the girl still no emotions at all

"Hi Everyone!" I greeted them

"N-Nico-chan! Nyaa! I'm a big fan of you!" the cheerful one said

"Thanks... what's your name?" I asked

"I'm Rin Hoshizora and these are my friends Umi Sonoda,Nozomi Tojo and Maki Ni-" Rin was cut by the hand of Umi Sonoda

"is there a problem?" I asked

"Well it's nothing heheehehe" Nozomi said and I can see that Maki whispered something to Umi

"Ahhh I'm sorry Yazawa-san but Maki wants to go home now hehehe" Umi said

When they're about to go outside the room I hold the arms of Maki

"Wait! I don't know your full name yet..." I said

"Don't touch me..." Maki said without looking at me so I let her arms go

"So...what?" I said

"Don't talk to me like we already know each other..." She shouted a little

"Well... I'm sorry... I just want to know your name..." I said

"... Maki Nishikino" and she left... after I heard the "Nishikino" part I was so shocked that it's the daughter of my father's enemy since 4 years ago...

at night time, I was alone in my condominium and still thinking of Maki

"Maki Nishikino..." I said and fell asleep

after 2 days

I woke up and it's already 8:30 AM... I take a bath...eat my breakfast... and my phone vibrated...

To: Nico-chan

 _Good Morning Nico-chan! Me,Eri,Kotori,Rin,Umi,Nozomi and Maki will be going there in your condominium see you soon!_

From: Hanayo-chan

"Ehhhh?! Maki is with them?!" I said

I quickly clean my house... Yup my house is always a mess... after couple of minutes they arrived and luckily I already call the pizza station and ordered some 2 boxes of pizza

"We're here Nico-chan" Hanayo said

"Welcome guys! Come in..." I said and everyone came in

Maki is sitting beside Umi and she's so quiet...

"Ummmm when did you guys met?" I asked

"We just saw them while we were at the mall so we invite them to come here to your house" Eri said

"But Maki-chan don't want to come but she don't have any choice but to come with us nyaa" Rin said

"Is that so?" I said

"Ummm Guys I know you don't know about this but... Maki-chan is blind" Umi said and Me,Eri,Kotori and Hanayo got speechless

"She got blind two years ago after that car accident after she was kidnapped by an unknown people..." Nozomi said

"Ummm... Maki-chan... I know that our families are rivals but I can still be a friend to you... I mean I'm not really interested about our business hehehehe" I said

" I want to be friends with you too... N-N-...Nico-chan..." Maki said

" Ehhh... Maki-chan is shy hihihhi" Rin said

"S-Shut up Rin!" Maki said and looked embarrassed

"We're all friends here ,right?" Eri said

"Yup!" We all replied and after that Maki smiled and laugh and it makes my heart beats fast so does to Eri,Hanayo,and Kotori

"Hehehehe you 4 saw it right?" Umi said

"It's strange... why is my heart beats fast when I see Maki's smile?" Eri said

"Strange right? Me,Nozomi and Rin also feels the same but we get used to it... even people saw Maki's smile their heart always beats faster..." Umi said

"Well maybe it's because Maki have a cute smile" I said and it makes Maki blushed

 **Maki's P.O.V**

"Well maybe it's because Maki have a cute smile" Nico said and my heart suddenly beats fast and it makes me blushed

"Whoa! Maki-chan is blushing nyaa!" Rin said

"I-It's not!" I said

"W-Well why don't we eat pizza?" Nico asked

"Sure!" Nozomi said

"I will get it" Kotori said

After 2 hours of talking about our dreams,goals something like that... My mother wants me to go home because my father just arrived from states so Umi,Nozomi,Rin and Me went home...

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Nico...do you like Maki?" Eri teased

"Ehhh?! N-N-No I'm not!" I said and they all stared at me

"...Well she's cute and beautiful... maybe I like her... but only a little" I said while blushing

"Well... I think I like Nozomi" Eri said while blushing

"I'm sure this is true but I really like Umi" Kotori said while blushing

"I also like Rin" Hanayo said and also blushing

"Well I guess it can't be help... this is our feelings for them..." Eri said

"Well it's easy for you to say that... What am I going to do? Even if I like Maki a little... but still our parents are rivals..." I said

"We'll help you with that hehehe" Kotori said

"Well the real problem here is... what if they don't have the same feelings to us...?" Hanayo said

and we become quiet...

 **Maki's P.O.V**

"Welcome home Dad!" I greeted my Dad

"Thanks Maki" My Dad said

"How's work?" I asked

"Well... just fine... at least we're still the no. 1 in our business and the Yazawa family are the 2nd" My dad said

"Ahhhh well... that's good hhehehe" I nervously giggled

I went inside my room and my phone suddenly rang

 _Maki: Hello?_

 _Nico: Maki-chan..._

 _Maki: N-Nico-chan?! How did you get my number?_

 _Nico: from Rin hehehe_

 _Maki: Ohhh... why did you call?_

 _Nico: Well I have a question..._

 _Maki: What is it?_

 _Nico: Do you love someone?_

 _Maki: W-What kind of a question is that?_

 _Nico: Just answer it!_

 _Maki: Well I don't know if I love her or not_

 _Nico: Her? So you mean it's a girl?_

 _Maki: Well yeah hehehe_

 _Nico: Well I have a crush hehehe_

 _Maki: Really? Who?_

 _Nico: Secret_

 _Maki: well what about a clue?_

 _Nico: Well I'm talking to her on the phone right now_

 _Maki:... eh?_

"She hang up" I said and remembered " _Well I'm talking to her on the phone right now_ " "Nico have a crush on me?" I asked myself and I blushed

"Well I guess I also like her... wait what? I like her? Geez what kind of feeling is this? It's weird" I said and lay down on my bed


End file.
